Regrets
by thehappypursuit-182
Summary: Connect 3 hasn't seen Mitchie in five years. What will happen when Jason runs into her on the Chicago streets?
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's Pursuit. This is my first time writing a Camp Rock story, and it might be my last. So yeah, here you go.

_Thoughts are italicised._

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Camp Rock.**

* * *

Mitchie Torres walked hand-in-hand with Mark down the busy Chicago streets. She was happy, but not quite as happy as she had been during the Camp Rock years. She sighed. She missed being in contact with everybody.

"What's wrong?" Mark asking, feigning worry. He had been in the middle of a serious conversation with her about his work, and now it was apparent she wasn't listening.

"Nothing. I just was missing some old-" Mitchie replied but didn't continue, she could sense he wasn't really worried.

"MITCHIE?" Mitchie heard a someone scream her name and turned around to figure out who it was when-

"GROUP HUG!" Now she realized who it was, Jason. Jason upon reaching them, had not only enveloped Mitchie in a hug, but Mark as well.

"Hi Jason." Mitchie replied. She looked over at him. He hadn't changed much in the five years she hadn't seen him.

"Oh my gosh Mitchie! It's been so long! It was pretty weird, just randomly seeing you on the street, but I was sure it was you! Gosh, I haven't seen you in four years! You must be twenty-two then, right? Anyways, Connect 3 hasn't been doing so well. So we took a break and that's when I started dating Ella, and then I bought an apartment. Shane hasn't dated anyone since you and usually sits moping around in his apartment. And we're all trying to get Nate and Caitlynn together but they're very stubborn." Jason paused, gasping for air, and finally realizing Mark. "And you are?" he asked confused.

Mark stared, obviously confused.

"Jason," Mitchie started,"this is my fiance, Mark."

Jason's smile turned into a frown, and his stomach dropped_. Fiance? Shane's not going to be happy about this._

"Oh. Well then. So Mitchie, would you and your _fiance_ like to come over to my place for dinner tomorrow night?"

Mark spoke up. "Actually, I have a press conference to attend to in Beijing, I'll be gone for two weeks. Sorry." Mark said, not all sounding sorry.

"I'd love to go!" Mitchie replied, enthuiasticly.

"Great! Here's my phone number, cell number, and my address. See you at 6:00!" said Jason, handing her a business card and leaving. Suddenly he turned around. "And don't forget to bring your songbook!'

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked, a hint of anger in his voice. "Mitchie can't sing!"

"Oh?" Jason asked, amused. "Must have her confused with someone else then." he left, winking at Mitchie.

"Are you really leaving for Beijing?" Mitchie asked suspiciously. "Or are you just avoiding meeting my friends?"

"No Mitchie. If you had been listening to me earlier, you would have already known I was leaving for Beijing. I'll be back a day before the wedding." Mark said. "By the way, is Jason-" Mark began, while watching Jason skip away.

"No, there is nothing wrong with his mental state. He's just excitable, that's what he is." Mitchie replied, somewhat hurt. She shook it off though. She couldn't wait to see Jason and Ella again.

* * *

Hi! Thanks for reading my story, and if you feel up to it, review.

Au Revoir!

-Pursuit


	2. Surprises

Hey everybody. By the way, thank-you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you continue to read this story, even though I have been a little late in updating, which is driving me crazy. That happens to be my least favourite thing in the whole wide world, when there is a story you like (I'm not saying you like my story) and author will not update. Oh well.

* * *

Mitchie rang the doorbell anxiously. As much as she loved Ella and Jason she couldn't help but wonder if she could run away and not come back again. She used to know them so well, and if they had changed... well, she just might cry. Just as she was about to run away for good, the door opened.

"Mitchie! You're here! Ella, Mitchie's here!" said Jason, who looked extremely happy.

"Who's Mitchie?" Ella asked. There was awkward pause for a few minutes before she followed up with, "Mitchie! Ohmigod Mitchie!" while running through their apartment, and hugging Mitchie.

Mitchie sighed in relief, same old Jason and Ella. "Oh I almost forgot Jase, I wasn't sure if Shane ever got around to making you one so..." she said shyly, while thrusting the birdhouse she had made out from behind her back, and giving it to Jason. Frowning at Jason's blank reaction, she started to say, "But if you don't like it, that's okay."

"No, I love it Mitchie, it's just no one ever made me a birdhouse before." Jason said while bursting into tears, and bringing Mitchie into a hug.

Just then, and unfamiliar voice started to speak, "Okay, what's wrong, you two, I heard yelling then sobbing and..." but stopped when it saw Mitchie. Nate. "Oh my Lord." he muttered, then "Caitlynn!" he screamed.

"What?" she screamed back, sounding annoyed.

"There's someone here I think you should meet!" he screamed back, sounding almost cheerful.

"It better not be another one of your stupid fangirl girlfriends!" she yelled back angrily.

"I doubt it!" he replied, mostly to get back at Mitchie, whose laughing was causing him to blush. Sure enough, she slapped him on the arm.

Less than a minute later Caitlynn's frustrated muttering could be heard coming down the hallway. "I doubt it! Hah! What kind of answer is 'I doubt it'? This better be good Nate."

"Oh, I think you'll like her." he said, winking at Mitchie, causing her to laugh again.

Suddenly Caitlynn popped around the corner. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Mitchie, but the turned into a glare as she looked at Nate. "This better not be some look- alike you hired to get back at me, because I'll kick your ass so hard shoelaces will come flying out of your mouth!"

Mitchie laughed even harder. "No, it's me, Caitlynn, the one and only Mitchie." she said seriously. Same old Caitlynn, same old Nate. Although was it just her, or did they seem more childish then ever?

Suddenly Jason spoke up. "You're just in time Mitchie!"

"Just in time for what, dinner?" asked Mitchie, thrown off.

A look of confusion appeared on Jason's face. "Well that to," he replied slowly,"but what I meant was is that you're in time to help Caitlynn with her scheme."

"Scheme?" asked Mitchie suspiciously, eyebrows raised at Caitlynn.

Caitlynn smiled." Who said adult's couldn't have schemes? I'm as evil as ever."

"I'll say." Nate said, smiling.

"Do you want to be spitting up shoelaces in the morning?" Caitlynn cried, exasperated.

Nate suddenly turned serious, then he started to smile deviously. "Tough luck. You're wearing flats."

Caitlynn looked down her feet and let out a frustrated sigh when she realized he was right. "Come on Mitchie. I tell you my scheme where jerks like him can't interupt me." Mitchie noticed Nate's face fell when Caitlynn called him a jerk, but she kept this to herself.

"You know, I've been wondering where you guys were for the last half hour!" an angry Shane exclaimed, while rounding the corner. "What could possibly take you so long?"

Mitchie's here!" exclaimed Caitlynn.

"And she made me a birdhouse!" said Jason contentedly, holding up the blue birdhouse.

"Jason! No one cares!" Nate replied, forcing Mitchie to have a deja vu moment.

"I care." Jason replied, sounding broken hearted.

"Mitchie?" Shane gasped, resting his eyes on Mitchie.

"Hey Shane." Mitchie replied, hesitantly.

Nate and Jason continued to bicker and eventually Caitlynn and Ella jumped in to break it up, after Jason punched Nate in the nose. Caitlynn more reluctantly than Ella though. Mitchie and Shane didn't hear a thing. All they heard was the awkward silence between each other.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

-Pursuit


	3. Embarassment and Evil Plans

**There are two different types of authors on this site; the quick to update and the not. I have to admit I am the latter. Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed/favourited me or this story.**

**P.S. This chapter goes out to LittleRedOne for being the nicest reviewer I've had in a long time.**

**-Pursuit**

* * *

So there stood Shane and Mitchie oblivious to the circus going on around them. The fight between Nate and Jason had ended when Ella had officially declared Nate's nose broken, much to the glee of Caitlyn. Nate and Jason had each apoligized and now, like Ella and Caitlyn, were glancing towards Mitchie and Shane nervously. Each wanted to say something, but couldn't seem to find the words. The silence was broken however when Jason pulled something from his pocket and a loud high chirp filled the room.

"Jase, that was my ear." said Shane, clutching his ear and moaning.

"What was that?" asked Mitchie, looking around confusedly before her eyes landed the object in Jason's hand.

"A bird whistle. Ella gave it to me last year so I could hear the birds no matter where I was." Jason replied solemnly. "Now if you would follow me to the dining room before you all fall over dead from hunger."

"He's not serious is he?" Mitchie whispered to Caitlyn as everyone followed Jason.

"It's Jason. We may never know." replied Caitlyn, also whispering.

Meanwhile Shane was walking with Nate. "What the hell happened to your nose Nate?" finally realizing his bruised and crooked nose.

"You're not telling me you actually were oblivious to the whole fight, are you?" Nate asked half surprised, half critically. He tried to raise his eyebrows but his nose started to hurt too badly.

"What fight?" asked Shane, as he was like Nate said, completely oblivious to the fight.

"Just a little fight that me and Jason got into to. Nothing big." Nate replied normally. There wasn't a day that went by where Nate and Jason didn't fight, although they didn't normally end like this.

"Jason did this to you?" Shane asked increduously. He made a low whistle. "Way to go Jason!"

Nate glared. "Shut up jerk."

* * *

As soon as Jason had seated everyone, himself and Ella facing eachother at the end of the tables, Nate and Caitlyn facing, Shane and Mitchie facing, he began to serve the food.

Mitchie spoke up. "So umm... Nate, Caitlyn, are you guys dating?" she asked timidly. She always thought they would make a good pair when she met them at Camp Rock. Her question resulted in Caitlyn spitting up her drink and Nate blushing furiously.

"Are you kidding?" Caitlyn exclaimed, mopping her face with a napkin. "I'd rather date Mr. Depressed over there." She nodded over to Shane, who had been laughing loudly and now looking angry and muttering incomprehensible things into his plate. Awkward silence followed.

Jason broke the awkward silence. "So... did I tell you guys that Mitchie's getting married? I met her fiance Mark yesterday." This statement had different reactions. Ella squealed, Nate gasped and Caitlyn spewed her water once again, this time all over Nate's face. He furiously scrubbed his face, muttering something about cooties. Something was held suspended in the air, thought by everyone but Mitchie.

_But we all know Shane's never gotten over her..._

"Fiance?" asked Shane shocked, while choking on his supper.

"Yeah." said Mitchie quietly. "I'll be married a week from now, when Mark gets back from Beijing." She looked at Shane's face. Hurt was written all over it.

"Can I see a picture?" Caitlyn asked, partly because she really wanted to know, partly because she wanted to see what Shane was up against.

"Sure." Mitchie replied, digging a picture out of her purse. She handed it to Caitlyn.

Caitlynn gawked at the the picture. Mark was tall and dark, with deep brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. His perfectly straight white teeth showed when he smiled. "Damn, he's fine." she murmured staring at the picture. Nate nudged her foot under the table. "What?" she hissed. Nate glared at her and made a slight nod in Shane's direction. Caitlyn's mouth made a perfect O as she glanced at Shane's heartbroken face.

Shane got up. "I'll be right back." he said, exiting the room.

Caitlyn noticed Mitchie watching him as he left, worry written all over her face. _Maybe she's not quite over him either._ Two minutes later she heard muffled screams coming from another room. She started a conversion with Mitchie to keep her from hearing the screams.

A minute later Shane entered the room, a forced smile frozen on his face. "What I'd miss?" he asked.

"Nothing." Caitlyn replied. There was another silence as everybody finished their meals.

Nate was the first to speak. "I think we should play a game of Truth or Dare, for old time's sake?" said Nate while nudging Caitlyn under the table.

"I fully agree." Caitlyn said after reading Nate's expression. His expression clearly read _I have a plan._

* * *

**What are Caitlyn and Nate up to? You don't know how weird actually asking that question was, because I obviously know the answer. But what really matters is if you know. (Insert Twilight Zone themesong here.)**

**P.S. Haha! 905 words!**

**-Pursuit **


	4. Good ol' T or D

For Shame! Pure eviltude! (yes I make up words, don't we all?) I hate gossip mags. Why? They'll do anything for a story. Like there I was, minding my own business in the crappiest store Canada has to offer, (Zellers. Two words: Pure Evil.) when I happen to see People magazine (Okay, okay, I know I just said I hate gossip mags, but I like reading the titles), and the bottom right-hand corner reads, **"Demi Lovato: A Secret Cutter? The** **reason why."** Don't believe me? Run down to any store, or if you really want to chance it, your local Zellers. It also has a close-up of the "cut marks" and if you ask me, they look like cat scratches. When my dog scratched me up like that, my friend said, "Oh no. Did the evil rabbits get you too?"

* * *

_Nate was the first to speak. "I think we should play a game of Truth or Dare, for old time's sake?" said Nate while nudging Caitlyn under the table._

_"I fully agree." Caitlyn said after reading Nate's expression. His expression clearly read I have a plan._

"I don't know... I haven't played Truth or Dare since I last saw you Caitlyn." Mitchie said, blushing a little of what happened during that particular game of Truth or Dare. That was when she had first admitted to Caitlyn she was in love with Shane.

"Oh yeah." Caitlyn said fondly. "Good times."

"Yeah and Nate?" Shane asked. "Didn't the last time we played Truth or Dare I had to swallow a bottle of hotsauce, straight?"

"Oh yeah." Nate said, laughing. He snapped out of it. "We're still playing. Besides no one said you had to play, Shane."

"Does that mean I don't have to play either?" Mitchie asked hopefully.

Caitlyn smiled. "Oh know. _You _still have to play. We have to learn _everything _about _you_."

Mitchie groaned. "Just kill me now."

"Tsk, tsk Mitchie. The whole point of Truth or Dare is to embarass you. We'll kill you after Truth or Dare, kay?" Nate said grinning.

"Kay." Mitchie mumbled back. "Just make it quick."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After everyone ate, Jason led them into the living room. "This is where you guys can play Truth or Dare, okay? There are two rules 1) don't damage my house and 2) don't get Tess involved. Remember last time?" There was muffled, "Yeahs." coming from everyone but Mitchie.

"Wait. Aren't you staying?" Mitchie asked, confused.

Jason shook his head. "No I have to pick up some paint for the dining room. I'll be back in twenty minutes." He walked out of the room.

"Who wants to go first?" Caitlyn asked.

"Wait a minute." Nate said suddenly. "What are you doing here Shane?"

"Staying to watch." Shane replied, stretching himself out on the couch.

"Uh, no. Either you leave or you play." Nate said.

"Fine, fine. I'll play." He replied, closing his eyes.

"Oh yay!" Ella said. "Now I can dress you up in girl clothes again!" Shane groaned.

"Who wants to go first?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie's hand shot up. "Mitchie." Caitlyn nodded.

"Okay... Shane. Truth or Dare?" She asked.

Shane swallowed back his protests. "Dare." he said. There was no way he was picking Truth now.

Mitchie nodded, as if expecting this to happen. "I dare you to tell me what happened the last time Tess was involved in Truth or Dare."

Shane looked like he wanted to laugh. "Caitlyn dared Nate to call Tess and tell her he loves her and well, when we got home that night, Tess was in Nate's and Caitlyn's apartment."

"Wait, wait, wait." Mitchie said. "Time out. You guys share an apartment. Wow. What has the world come to."

"Haha Mitch." Nate said. "Caitlyn needed a place to stay and I needed someone to share the rent with that's _it_."

Shane leaned over towards Mitchie and whispered, "But he wishes that wasn't just_ it_." Mitchie laughed. Hard.

"Shane." Caitlyn said quickly. "Shut up and ask someone already."

"Fine. Nate, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." He scoffed.

"I dare you to jump out the window."

"We're on the twenty-third floor!"

"I'm aware of that."

"I'm not doing it."

"Shoot. Looks like I wasted my turn for nothing. Oh well."

"Wait you did that on purpose!"

"Do you want to jump out the window? Really, do you?"

"Fine you win." Nate said giving up.

"I always win." Shane said, triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah." Caitlyn said. "Nate Truth or Dare me or something I'm Bored."

"Fine." He said, pausing. "I dare you to jump out the window."

"Haha. Very funny."

"I'm serious. Do you want me to pick you up and throw you?"

"You couldn't lift me if you tried."

"Probably cause you weigh so much."

"_Excuse me? _I weigh 110 pounds Mr. 150."

"Are going to jump out the window or not?" Nate asked, frustrated.

"I think not." Caitlyn replied.

"Fine I give up. Do whatever you want. I'm stealing Jason's chips." Nate got up and left. He came back shortly.

"What did I miss?" He asked, sitting down.

"Nothing." Shane said, still with his eyes closed. "Caitlyn _insisted _we wait for you."

"Oh." Nate said. "Whose turn is it?"

"Mine." Caitlyn said, with somewhat of any evil glare. "Mitchie. Truth or dare."

Mitchie's smile faded. "I've already gone. Why don't you ask Ella?"

Ella shook her head. "That's not how the game works Mitchie. Shame on you."

"Fine." Mitchie said. "Truth."

Caitlyn smiled. That was exactly what she hoped Mitchie would pick. "Mitchie,"

"Yeah?" Mitchie replied.

"I was asking you the question!" Caitlyn huffed.

"Well you took a very unnatural pause after saying Mitchie." Mitchie replied back, smugly.

"Fine _Mitchie_," Caitlyn bit out, with venom "Do you really love Mark?"

Mitchie and Shane both froze.

"Well of course she does silly!" Ella said laughing. "Why else would they be getting married?"

"Ella?" Caitlyn asked, sweetly.

"Yeah?" Ella asked back.

"Shut it."

"Okay."

"Mitchie, do you really love Mark?" Caitlyn asked.

* * *

Haha! Cliffie! BTW Your lipgloss is _so _not glossy anymore! Wait that wasn't what I wanted to say! BTW look up at the very top for the biggest note I've ever written/typed.

-Pursuit

(1,306 words)


	5. The Plan

Haha suckers! The lazy author is back in business! I finally realised how ticked you must be with me cause I'm making a new chapter. (Wait, doesn't that make me a sucker? 0_o) Regardless, here it is, the fifth chapter.

* * *

_"Mitchie, do you really love Mark?" Caitlyn asked._

Mitchie laughed. "Some days I love him, some days I want to strangle him." Mitchie laughed, using humour to mask her nervousness.

Everyone else laughed. But Shane, the one who knew her best, simply looked at her curiously. She was nervous, he realized that, but about what? Why would she be nervous? She had the perfect life she had told him she wanted, except this version didn't include _him._

_It didn't include him._

"Caitlyn," Mitchie began, breaking Shane out of his trance, "what is this master plan that Nate was telling me about?"

"Did you tell her about it?" Caitlyn growled at him.

Nate looked nervous. "I only mentioned it- I didn't actually-"

"Fine. You may live." Caitlyn waved the still flustered Nate off. "Tonight."

Mitchie spoke up. "You know, you people are really bad for answering questions right away."

"Hey!" Shane said. "What about me?"

Caitlyn laughed. "Especially you Shane! Everytime we ask you-"

Shane blushed. "Shut up, Caitlyn."

"All I was going to say was-"

"Shut. Up. Now. Or. Die." Shane said through clenched teeth.

"But why?" Caitlyn asked.

"As I may remind you, we have visitors." He spoke. Caitlyn spun around, staring at Mitchie. Mitchie gave a quick wave.

"Yes that could of been embarrassing." Caitlyn said.

"Very embarrassing." Nate agreed.

Shane groaned.

Mitchie laughed at this exchange. "Shane, for your sake, I'm going to forget that. Now back to the question Caitlyn."

"What question?"

Mitchie groaned. "Do I really have to repeat it?"

Nate stepped in to save her. "She asked you about your plan, Caity."

Mitchie nodded. "Thank-you Nate."

"Oh, the Plan!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "Actually Jason running into you was a stroke of good luck."

"May I ask why?" Mitchie asked, confused.

"Well the plan was born when Sha-" Shane glared at her, "someone tried to find you Mitchie." Caitlyn continued.

"Tried to _find_ me? Why?" Mitchie asked, really confused now.

Nate put it simply. "We missed you. We had private detectives, wewent to your parent's house, but they had moved. We even looked through thirty different different phonebooks and called 87 M. Torres."

Caitlyn smiled fondly. "My personal favourite was Mauricio Torres of New York. Crazy guy kept swearing at us in Spanish."

"You guys- went through all that- to find me?" Mitchie said, teary.

"Here comes the waterworks." Nate murmured.

"Stop being so insensitive!" Caitlyn said, a little teary herself.

Nate softened. "Oh don't cry Caity," he said, rubbing her back, "the witches always melt when wet."

Mitchie laughed.

"What's so funny?" Caitlyn hissed.

"Everybody's the same. It's like I never left." She smiled fondly, then frowned. "Except for you Shane."

Shane sighed. "I'll never be the same again, Mitch. They took everything away from me."

Caitlyn switched the subject. "Remember Camp Rock, Mitchie?"

"Oh faintly, you know I- of course you Dumbass! It was the second-best thing ever happened to me!" Mitchie said.

"Second-best?" Shane asked sadly.

"Yeah, was." Mitchie said_. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me._

"Anyways the plan was to make a movie, I'm producing movies now, about what happened during Camp Rock." Caitlyn said.

"What does that have to do with finding me?" Mitchie asked.

"That's how we were going to find you." Nate explained. "We were hoping you'd see it and find us. At the end we were going to leave our contact info for you."

"But know that you're here," Caitlyn continued, "I can get you and Shane to help me with the script!"

"What do we have to do with the movie?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded.

"The movie's about you, dumbasses." Caitlyn said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't understand," Mitchie began.

Nate began, "Well me and Jason didn't come to Camp Rock til later-"

"And the drama mostly involved you guys." Caitlyn finished. "Face it. It's your story."

* * *

So that's the Plan. Yep. Next chapter is Mitchie and Shane going over the script, and how they got seperated. Oh, and the next chapter will have two plot lines, because Nate and Caitlyn will be doing some detective work. (You'll have to read to find out.)

-Pursuit


	6. Snooping and Scripting

Hey everybody! I'm back, oh yes I'm back! (Although I'm sure you haven't missed me!) How are you guys doing? Getting all your stories updated on time? If so, good. If not, well we can't have you turning out like me, can we? Be very afraid, laziness is catchy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Microsoft, Starbucks, High School Musical or Wizards of Waverly Place. I do own the plot though.

* * *

**Snooping and Scripting**

(The Next Day)

**Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn and Nate**

Mitchie knocked on Caitlyn's door, trying to balance the two Starbucks in her hands.

Caitlyn answered soon after. "Hi, Mitchie!" she said, eyeing the coffee. "Is that for me? Thanks!" She said, taking the coffee.

"Caitlyn," Mitchie said, laughing, "that was Shane's!"

"Oh so you buy a coffee for your ex," Caitlyn ranted, "but not for your best friend?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "My ex is helping me write a script, my best friend is ditching me to hang out with Nate. Who do you think I'd buy coffee for?"

Caitlyn smiled. "Your best friend who loves you and is ever so happy to have you back?"

"Now that you mention it, I probably should buy a Jason a Starbucks." She said, grinning when Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh Mitchie," Nate called. "Caitlyn and I were just leaving."

"I got that." Mitchie said, smiling.

"Okay," Nate said. "Have fun, play safe, keep your hands and feet to yourselves. Be civil."

"Caitlyn," Mitchie gasped in mock horror, "you never told me Nate got sent back to _kindergarten_!"

Nate rolled his eyes. "What I mean is, if Shane becomes Shane-Gray-the-arrogant-popstar again, think twice before you slap him."

"If I think about it for a minute, can I still slap him?" Mitchie asked, innocently.

Shane entered the room. "Don't even think about it."

Caitlyn and Nate turned to leave. "Okay," Caitlyn said, "get to work. I don't expect it to be done, but I expect an outline." She said, walking out the door.

Nate turned to follow her. "Mitchie, hands and feet-"

"To myself, I get it." She said, waving him off. "Now have fun on your date."

Nate turned a bright tomato red and walked out the door muttering, "It's not a date."

* * *

**Shane and Mitchie**

"So where do we start?" Shane asked, a little overwhelmed.

Mitchie shrugged. "Let's just list some things that we want to put in the script." She sat down at Caitlyn and Nate's dining room table, grabbing one of the notebooks Caitlyn had left there. "I'll write."

Shane followed after her. "The girl with the voice."

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"The girl with the voice." Shane repeated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, frowning slightly.

Shane sighed. "I thought we clarified this eight years ago. You were the girl with the voice, remember?"

"Oh." Mitchie said, writing it down. "I forgot." She chuckled. "How about Pajama Jam? The lemming-like outfits and Whatever Major Loser, the works."

"Canoe ride." Shane countered. "Going in circles and Tess watching us from shore, looking very pissed off."

"You walking in on me in the kitchen, with flour on my face, me giving you a lesson in manners." Mitchie said, laughing.

Shane narrowed his eyes. "Beach Jam show down. Tess exposing you."

"Well," Mitchie said thoughtfully, "If we're going to talk about that, we'll have to mention the part where you run like a girl, crying your eyes out." She said, writing everything down.

"Hey, I'm sensitive!" He exclaimed, eyes widening. "Please tell me you didn't write that down."

"We want the viewers to have the whole experience, don't we?" She said, teasing him. "I should probably mention the mini-food fight. It's how Caitlyn discovered I was the cook's daughter."

"Final Jam." Shane said. "Can't forget that. Oh, and Nate and Jason coming to be judges." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Speaking of Nate, I wonder how his "date's" going."

* * *

**Nate and Caitlyn**

"Oh, a Starbucks!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "Nate, we have to go to Starbucks!" She said, dragging him across the street to the coffee shop.

"Caitlyn, is it neccessary? We have to talk to the other producers today and we can't be late..." Nate said, argueing uselessly.

"Those producers can wait." Caitlyn grumbled. "How dare Mitchie flaunt the unattainable ambrosia at me?"

Nate looked confused. "That sounds Shakespearean."

"It probably was. Shakespeare was like, the only thing I retained in highschool, and I quote him now and then." Caitlyn said, as she dragged Nate into the store. "Ooh, it even smells like coffee."

Nate just stared. He needed to make some new friends.

Caitlyn walked up to the cashier. "Hi, what do you have that is large and contains obscene amounts of coffee and whipped cream?"

The cashier, a sixteen year old, cracked his gum. "May I recommend the Venti Mocha Frappuchino?"

"I don't know what "Venti" means, but I like the sound of "Mocha"! I'll take it!" Caitlyn exclaimed, making most of the people stare at her.

"That'll be $5.60, ma'am." The cashier said, cracking his gum again.

She threw a twenty at him. "Keep the change!" She called, as she sped off to where she would receive her coffee.

The cashier stared at the twenty for a second, before snapping out of it and ringing up the order. Instead of pocketing the cash like Nate thought he would, he dropped it in the charity box.

"That was a nice thing to do." Nate commented as he went up to order.

The cashier looked sheepish. "I hate taking the money like that. Besides," he said, jerking his thumb at the donation box, "they probably need it more than I do."

Nate smiled. "I'll just have whatever my friend had. By the way, I'm sorry you had to deal with her like that."

The cashier laughed. "I work at Starbucks, I've seen stranger things happen."

As Nate walked over to get his coffee he found Caitlyn, a lot more calm than he had seen her before, sipping slowly on her straw. As he leaned over to get his straw she thumped him on the arm. "Hot guy alert!"

Nate sighed. "Caitlyn, I've already told you, I'm not gay."

"Oh," she said, "for a second I thought I was with Mitchie."

Nate rolled his eyes. "That makes me feel so much better. Besides, Mitchie's getting married."

"Whatever," she said, "her fiance's probably a douche anyway."

Nate was shocked. "Caitlyn, you haven't even met the guy."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I don't have to, hot guys are always douches. That's why I like hanging out with you."

Nate scrunched up his forehead. "Thanks... I think."

Caitlyn swatted him on the arm again. "Shh... hot guy's making a move."

Nate smiled. "Along with his girlfriend."

Caitlyn scoffed. "That's probably his sister or something." They both watched as the guy spun the girl around and kissed her.

"Or not." Nate smirked. "Unless they're incestual."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "They could be! Maybe it's like Jalex!"

"Jalex..." Nate said. "Wait, have you been watching Wizards of Waverly Place again?"

"Maybe..." Caitlyn said, shuffling her feet. Noticing the look Nate was giving her she said, "C'mon Nate! I have to! I'm old, I hate being out of the loop and not know what's going on!"

Nate sighed. "Caitlyn, you are not old. You're only twenty-two, for god's sake."

"Yeah," she mumbled, "but twenty-two's not sixteen. I'm an irrelevant working class citizen now. At least before, I was just happy playing my music. Now, I'm twenty-two and never been in love, at least not like those two." She gestured at the hot guy and his girlfriend.

Nate's heart did a funny little flip at "never been in love" but he didn't have time to think about it, because at that moment Caitlyn and Nate finally caught a glimpse of the hot guy's face, shock appearing on their own faces.

Caitlyn spoke up first. "I told you Mitchie's fiance was a douche."

* * *

**Shane and Mitchie**

"So, I think we finally listed everything." Mitchie announced.

"What now?" Shane asked.

"I think we should figure how we want the movie to flow." Mitchie said thoughtfully.

"Well," Shane began, "it should probably be in your point of view, sometimes switching to mine, it will be more marketable that way."

"You sound like Nate." Mitchie groaned.

"Hey! We, okay Caitlyn, want people to watch this movie." He said.

"Yeah, but now only High School Musical crazed fans will watch it." Mitchie, said groaning.

"Yeah, but at least ours is more real. It's based on a true story and at least we don't break into song randomly in the middle of the hallway." Shane countered. "Maybe we'll inspire someone."

"You really think we could be someone's role models?" Mitchie asked, doubtfully.

"Your story involves you going from someone who didn't believe in themselves to being confident in yourself. You could inspire the hell out of people." Shane said.

"Fine." Mitchie sighed. "We'll write the script your way. Now how do we want the story to start and end?"

"Well," Shane said, "if it's mostly in your point of view, it should start with your last day of school, when you found out you were going to Camp Rock. It should probably end somewhere after Final Jam where Peggy wins."

"Maybe we could end it with We Rock?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah," Shane began, "that reminds me, we'll have to write out all the notes and lyrics for the songs. Still have your songbook?"

"Not anymore," Mitchie said, "it got thrown out. By the way, what songs do we want in the script?"

Shane paused for a minute. "We need Who Will I Be, This Is Me, Gotta Find You, Too Cool, Start the Party and We Rock. Am I missing any?"

Mitchie nodded. "Play My Music, Hasta la Vista, Here I Am, 2 Stars and What It Takes by Lola."

Shane groaned. "I never realized there were so many." He paused. "God, we're writing a fricking musical."

Mitchie laughed. "It shouldn't be a surprise, considering it _was_ a music camp."

"Yes," Shane said, "but now we have to find actors who can sing, dance, act _and_ look somewhat like us."

"God, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Mitchie asked.

* * *

**Nate and Caitlyn)**

"God, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Nate muttered. Caitlyn and Nate were now following (okay, _stalking_) Mark and his girlfriend.

"Quick, Nate!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "They're going on the L-Train!"

"So?" Nate asked, not liking where this was going.

"So, we've got to get on that L-Train! Hurry!" Caitlyn exclaimed, dragging Nate down the stairs, into the terminal and pulling him on the car just as Mark and the girl went on.

Nate and Caitlyn showed the conductor their passes. "This is crazy!" Nate hissed. "We have to be at our meeting in an hour."

Caitlyn glared at him. "This is the only way I can get proof, Nate. Be supportive." She said, dragging him into the seat two behind Mark and his girlfriend.

"I feel like a stalker." Nate muttered.

"Yeah, well, we are stalkers." Caitlyn hissed. "Now shut up. We have to ride this thing til they get off."

Ten minutes later, at the next three stops, Mark and his girlfriend got up to leave. "Come on, Nate. Get a move on!" Caitlyn said, dragging Nate off the train.

They found Mark and the girl a minute later, standing by the stairs. Caitlyn whipped her camera out from her purse.

"Caitlyn," Nate said, sighing, "you can't just take your camera out and just start taking pictures of them."

"I know," Caitlyn said, "that's why I have a plan." She dragged Nate (for the tenth time that day) towards Mark. "Excuse me, " she said, tapping Mark on the shoulder, "we're travel writers from, er_, Canada _and we were wondering if we could interview you for a bit."

The girl shrugged. "I don't see why not." She said, grabbing Mark's arm. "C'mon honey, it could be fun."

Caitlyn nodded. "That's the spirit! Now I'll need your names..." she said, handing a notepad to Nate.

"Mark DiAngelo," Mark said, "and Kate Gregory."

"Good," Nate said, writing this down. "How long have you been living here?"

"A year," Kate said, "but Mark's been here his whole life. I'm a medical student, and he works with Microsoft."

"Yes," Mark said, "I was supposed to be in Beijing, but my trip was canceled, so we figured we could spend the time together."

"He's _always_ busy, we hardly get spend any time together." Kate said.

Caitlyn almost screamed, "That's because he's engaged to someone else!", but instead she said, "Can I take a picture of you by the L-Train?"

Catlyn posed them in the terminal. "Closer, okay, Oh! Put your arm around her, it looked cute." She snapped the picture. "Perfect! Now, Kate, can I take a picture of you by the train?"

As, Caitlyn wandered over to take her picture, Nate saw the oppurtunity to talk to Mark. "So, how long have you two been together?" He said, feeling like an idiot for carrying a notebook.

"About a year." Mark replied. "We met in New York, actually."

Nate fake smiled. "I see you have an engagement ring, did you propose?"

Mark sighed. "No, actually. I have another girlfriend, actually, that I proposed to before I met Kate. I'm getting married in about a week, I'm still deciding how to tell Kate."

Nate put on a grimace. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"What's bad about it," Mark said, "is that I like them both. But Mitchie, my other girlfriend, seems hung up on this guy named Shane. So when I met Kate it was like having someone who was in love with me, and only me. I needed that."

Nate nodded, watching Caitlyn come back with Kate. "So thanks for everything."

"No problem!" Kate said smiling, "it was fun! Bye!"

Caitlyn waved good-bye, and her and Nate walked up the stairs to get out of the terminal. "It's so hard to hate Kate, she's so nice." Caitlyn said, sighing.

Nate nodded. "She doesn't know that Mark's engaged to another girl, and get this, Mark said he started dating Kate bacause Mitchie was so hung up on Shane."

Caitlyn squealed, and almost knocked over Nate when she hugged him. "We are the best stalkers ever! And, look, the building that our meeting is in is two blocks away, how great are we?"

* * *

**Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Ella**

"How great are we?" Mitchie asked, smiling. "We have the script figured out and the songs all written out. We still need to call Tess, though, and get her songs."

"I'm not calling her." Shane said. "She scares me." His cellphone rang. "Hello?"

_"Hey, it's Nate. Can you call Jason and Ella over, we have some news about the movie."_

"Good or bad?" Shane asked.

_"Both." Nate replied. "We're on our way." He said, hanging up._

"Who was that?" Mitchie asked.

"Nate." Shane answered. "They're coming back. They want us to call Jason and Ella over."

"Okay..." Mitchie said, getting out her cellphone and talking on it for a minute. "They're coming over. Do you think Jason will be mad when he finds out we didn't get him a birdhouse?"

Shane sighed. "Probably."

Mitchie nodded. "Oh well."

"That reminds me." Shane said. "Tomorrow everybody's coming over to my place, I was going to invite you."

"Thanks." Mitchie said. "I have a bit of errands to run though, so I might be late."

Shane shrugged. "It's fine. Come when you can."

The door opened and Jason and Ella walked in. "Okay," Jason said, "what's going on? When people have something to tell me, they try to trick me by saying they got me a birdhouse."

Mitchie blushed a bit. "Caitlyn and Nate have some news about the movie."

They waited about five minutes before the door opened again.

"Mitchie, Shane, script done?" Caitlyn asked, wearily.

"Yes," Mitchie said, "and music written out."

"Good." Caitlyn said. "I need to sit down, longest meeting ever."

"The news?" Shane prompted.

"Good or bad?" Nate said, sighing.

"Good." Mitchie replied.

"Good news, the movie got picked up by a multi-billion dollar company." Nate said.

"That's great!" Mitchie exclaimed.

Nate shook his head. "Bad news, it got picked up by Disney."

"And that's bad because...?" Ella asked.

Caitlyn spoke up "It's bad because now we have to pick from their actors and we have to keep it totally G-rated."

"That's not that bad." Mitchie said. "So we have to cut out some language. Besides Disney has the best marketing experts, they'll make sure it gets hype."

"I guess." Caitlyn said. "And most Disney actors do get have experience singing and dancing."

"It'll make it more popular." Nate suggested.

"It'll have more viewers." Shane said.

"It will have a positive message." Jason said. "Let's do it. Disney will make it great."

Caitlyn smiled. "We still have free reign on script, and we get to choose the actors. It'll be fine."

Shane was the last one to come up and congradulate Caitlyn and Nate. "Good job, guys."

"Shane," Caitlyn began, looking nervously at Nate, "we have something to show you." She took out her digital camera. "Mitchie's fiance has been cheating on her, and we have proof." She showed him the pictures.

"So, how do we tell her?" Nate said.

Shane shook his head. "We don't. Look, Mark makes her happy. Something I couldn't do."

Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other sadly, but to the credit of them, they didn't say a word

* * *

Okay long chapter (3 000+ words). So the plot thickens. Next chapter introduces a new character of my own creation and it's called The Wild Child. (Muahaha.)

-Pursuit


	7. The Wild Child

Hey guys! What's up? I'm chillaxing right now. (Okay, I just felt like a poser there.) Kay, let me explain this chapter. You get introduced to a new character who's kinda out there. Yep. Anyways, this chapter contains: Probably, grammar issues. The Wild Child. Mitchie's absent, and then she comes back. Jumping on furniture. A little touching moment at the end.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing. (And I like it that way. Take that disclaimer! Pfft!)

Warning: Yeah, I don't know how to tell you this, but this story still has a lot of chapters.

* * *

**The Wild Child**

Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Ella were sitting in Shane's apartment, watching Grey's Anatomy.

"This is so boring." Nate said, groaning. "Can't we watch something else?"

"Shut up!" Caitlyn yelled. "My show's on!"

The doorbell rang then, and whoever was pressing it didn't have the common sense to stop pressing it, and the constant ringing filled the house.

"I'll get it." Nate grumbled. He got up and opened the door. "Mitchie, you can stop ringing the doorbell now."

Mitchie reluctantly stopped. "Sorry, it's just-"

A voice behind her chuckled. "OCD finally getting to ya, Mitch?"

Nate was confused. "Um, hi, I, what, who?"

Mitchie sighed, stepping past Nate into the apartment, dragging a teenaged version of herself with her. "Hi guys." she said.

"Hi, Mitchie!" Everyone greeted, not looking up.

"Jesus. What's this, some support group?" The girl asked. That got everyone's attention.

Mitchie winced. "Guys, this is Mia. She's my cousin, and she's staying with me until things clear up."

"Until things clear up?" Jason asked, raising a brow.

Mia laughed. "Got kicked out of my old boarding school." She shrugged. "No big deal."

"No big deal?" Mitchie asked. "You tried to burn the place down!"

"I didn't _try_ to burn it down! The match slipped out of my hand, honest!" Mia exclaimed.

"On to a bucket's worth of lighter fluid, really?" Mitchie asked, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Mia said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Totally not my fault!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Is it okay if Mia stays with you guys? I have to run a few errands..." She said checking her watch, and groaning.

"Sure, she can stay." Caitlyn said, eyeing Mia.

Mitchie sighed in relief. "Thanks. I can't leave her alone or she'll get into trouble."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mia exclaimed, "I don't find trouble, it finds me!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Bye guys!" She called, leaving the room.

Mia flopped down on the couch face first. "Kill me." She hissed.

"What? Don't like Mitchie?" Nate asked.

"No, Mitchie's cool... it's just that- never mind." She murmured from the couch.

There was an awkward silence as Caitlyn and Ella finished their soap, and everyone found themselves sneaking glances at Mia.

"You know, I can tell you're looking at me." She said, bringing herself to sitting position.

"It's just that... Mitchie's never talked about you." Shane said.

Mia chuckled. "Well, last time I talked to her, she didn't have much to say about you either." She paused, and suddenly her face lit up. "But I bet I could guess everything thing about you!"

Caitlyn laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

Mia nodded. "So you first then. Let's see... you're one of Mitchie's closest friends, Nate's close friend and a producer. Right Ms. Caitlyn Gellar?" She laughed when Caitlyn gasped. "Okay, who next?"

Jason put his hand up. "Ooh! Me, me!"

Mia laughed. "Jason, you are the childish one, yet, you are strangely affected be your surroundings. You are very stressed out about Mitchie's wedding. Ella, you are often referred to as "the ditzy one" but, you are very kind and sympathetic towards others." She paused. "Who next, Shane or Nate?"

"Shane!" Everybody said, except for Shane who said, "Nate."

"Ahh. Shane." Mia said. "I'm getting a very negative aura from you." Caitlyn snickered at this. "You were one of Mitchie's lovers, I know that, but I sense you never moved on? Also, you look out for people in whatever way you think is best. You are a musician, but no longer play... because you no longer have inspiration!" She finished. "Now Nate."

"You don't have to..." He muttered.

"Now that wouldn't be fair, would it?" She asked. "Now Nate, the serious one. You hate changes, even small ones, to your life. You are very loyal; often getting roped into things you aren't really fond of." She paused. "I'm getting another vibe off of you, but I won't say it, for your sake."

Nate was confused. "Thanks?"

Caitlyn laughed shakily. "How did you know all that?"

Mia laughed. "Now normally a magician doesn't tell their tricks, but I'm no magician. I'm just perceptive. I knew Jason was stressed because I saw his anxiety medicine in his bag, I knew Ella was kind and sympathetic because she was muttering comforting words to the characters on your TV show."

Ella blushed, and everyone laughed.

"I kind of cheated on Shane's, cause I heard about him from Mitchie, and I knew he wasn't playing because he seemed frustrated. Being a former Connect 3 fan, I knew that he is most calm and happy playing music, and not playing music makes him frustrated. As for Caitlyn, I knew about her because my dad's a Disney exec, and he was talking about this "brilliant, up-and-coming producer" named Caitlyn Gellar."

Caitlyn blushed. "Really? He said that?"

Mia nodded. "As for Nate, I saw him practically tear his hair out when I came in, because I was a change from normal life. And the last one," She said, winking at Nate, "was obvious."

He blushed. "What?"

She smiled. "In good time. All in good time."

Everyone else sat there, not knowing what Nate or Mia was talking about.

Mia jumped up suddenly. "Hey, do you know what I really want to do? I totally want to sing right now." She dug into her backpack. "There it is!" She exclaimed, pulling a stack of yellow paper. "Might as well sing something you guys are familiar with." Then, in a voice similar to Mitchie's, she starting singing This Is Me.

Shane gasped. "Is that her songbook? She told me she threw that out!"

Mia rolled her eyes. "She did, but I just took it out of the trash." She pulled herself into standing position, and started jumping on the couch. "Come on, join me!"

Nobody started to sing.

"I meant jump on the couch." She said, rolling her eyes, as if this was more normal than singing. When nobody made a move she said, "Oh, you guys are no fun."

Nate got up, crossed the room, and jumped on the couch. "Awesome!" Mia said, and her and Nate awkwardly high fived each other while jumping.

"Nate?" Caitlyn asked. "What are you _doing_?"

Nate laughed. "Look, I wasn't the type of kid to scream when he got his first bike, I wasn't excited about going to camp, and I didn't even want to be in the band. When I was five, I didn't want to be a firefighter or a cop, I wanted to be a stockbroker. A _stockbroker!_" He laughed. "And besides, Mia's right. I don't handle change well. So here's a change. Nate Black is jumping on the couch!" He yelled.

She smiled. "Cool. I feel like Oprah, I totally changed your life!" She noticed that nobody else started to bounce. "What's wrong?" She pouted.

"That's- that's my couch." Shane said. "My... couch."

She rolled her eyes. "So, you can buy a new one. I'm sure you have tons of money."

"I don't have tons of money." He said. "All of our money went into into the movie."

Mia thought for a minute, and pulled something out of her bag. "How much did the couch cost?" She said, holding a checkbook.

Caitlyn frowned. "You carry a checkbook with you?"

Mia nodded. "My dad doesn't really trust me with a credit card."

"But he let you have a checkbook?"

"Yeah, that's the thing... he doesn't really know I have this."

Caitlyn sighed. Mia went back to Shane. "So how much pretty boy?"

He shrugged. "I don't know? A thousand maybe?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's all?" She scribbled on the check, and gave it to him. "Here."

Shane scoffed until he read the check. "Ten thousand dollars?"

She shrugged. "Come on. It's nothing big for me. When you're daddy's spoiled brat you pretty much have a constant flow of cash."

"I can't take this." He said.

"Yes, you will. Or I'll tell Mitchie that her fiance's cheating on her." She said.

Everybody gasped. "How did you-" Caitlyn sputtered.

"How did I know? Well since you guys are total cliches, I figured that the groom cheating on the bride-to-be thing would be in place to." She shrugged.

"We are not cliches!" Caitlyn said.

Mia rolled her eyes. "You think that." She scribbled on her book. "A check for Caitlyn, Jason and Ella." She said, passing them around, grinning at their faces when they saw the amount. "And you will keep them, or I will tell."

"What's the money for?" Caitlyn asked.

Mia nodded. "I thought you would ask that. Jason, the money's for your medicine. I know it can't be cheap. Caitlyn yours is for the movie, I know it's funded already, but consider it a start-up for a sequel. As for Ella, thanks for being a great friend to Mitchie."

Nate suddenly realised something. "Hey, where's mine?" He said jokingly.

She smiled. "Nate, I've learned from experience that money can definitely not buy happiness, and today you've been the happiest you've ever been. Consider yourself paid."

He nodded. "I can accept that."

Mitchie walked in a hour later, only to find Nate and Mia bouncing on the couch, singing something that sounded familiar.

"So... what's going on?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn shrugged. "Your crazy cousin gave us ten thousand dollars each."

"She got me to jump on the couch!" Nate said, giggling. (Which was like being in The Twilight Zone, because until then, Nate had never giggled in his life.)

"We've been singing!" Jason said, holding up Mitchie's songbook.

She gasped. "Where did you get that?"

"Mia had it." Jason shrugged.

Mia noticed the look on Mitchie's face and took the book from Jason. "Look, Mitchie before you do anything-"

"Where did you get that?" She yelled.

"Does it matter?" Mia yelled back. "What's so wrong?"

"Yes it matters!" Mitchie screamed.

"No it doesn't!" Mia yelled. "You threw it away to forget about them-" she said, waving her arm in the other's direction, "but, in case you haven't noticed, you clearly haven't!"

"That still doesn't make it right!" Mitchie exclaimed. "That book belonged in the trash."

Mia gasped. "I hate you! I hate the new you! What happened to the Mitchie that helped me learn to ride my bike? The Mitchie with so much talent she came back from Camp Rock with compliments and friends? What happened to my cousin who actually cared? About herself, the music, me?" Mia said. "You died."

"I didn't die!" Mitchie said. "I was still alive!"

"Barely. You spent a month in your room, staring at the ceiling, coming out only whe you had to eat. All because he left you!" Mia accused, pointing at Shane, "And he didn't even leave you! You lost touch! How did that even happen anyway? Shouldn't it be easy to track down a famous band?"

Mitchie glared. "They stopped singing soon after-"

"Yeah!" Mia exclaimed. "Like two years after. I would know, I went to one of their concerts!"

"Why are you so upset about it?" Mitchie asked.

"Because as much as you complained you had no friends," Mia said, "I had no one but you! Even then we barely saw each other because I was at a boarding school for the supposed 'gifted children'. So imagine my shock when I come to visit and you were dead." She got a faraway look on her face. "Remember that game we used to play? Where you were the ship and I was the captain? I steered you around everywhere?" She said, and Mitchie nodded. "When you went down, because you hit a fricking 'iceberg', I went down with you! Smart girl like you, you should know that the captain always goes down with the ship." She finished, crying.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie said, reaching out to her. "I didn't know-"

Mia pulled away. "No you didn't, and you should've. When my mom died I had no one to turn to." She flopped onto the couch she previously been jumping on. "You should've been there."

They stayed like that for a while. Mitchie stood at the door, crying.

A while later Nate spoke up. "Hey, she cried herself to sleep."

Mitchie went and sat on the couch. "Now what can I do? I can't take her home." She groaned.

Shane shook his head. "You can stay here, and so can Mia. You can have the guest room."

Mitchie nodded in relief. "Thanks, Shane. Can I just go get some things?"

He nodded. "It's okay, I'll watch her."

Caitlyn stood up. "Nate, we should get going." He nodded.

Jason stood up as well. "Us too." He said to Ella.

They all got up to leave with Mitchie. "Wait." Nate said, taking a marker off the kitchen counter. He went over to Mia and wrote, _Thanks. You helped me more than you know. Nate_, on her arm. He smiled. "Let's go."

Shane sat there long after, everyone left, sitting on the couch across from Mia just watching over her.

She shifted a bit. "Uhh... what happened?" She asked, groggily.

Shane shrugged. "You fell asleep crying."

She tried to push herself up and noticed the message on her arm. She read it and rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile when she said, "Told you that boy was cliche."

Shane laughed. "He's alright."

Mia turned serious and frowned. "Shane?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"The money I gave you... I changed my mind." She said.

He took the check out of his pocket. "Good. I felt bad-"

She shook her head. "No. That's not what I meant." She sighed. "I want you to do something different with the money."

"What?" He asked.

She frowned again. "Even though Camp Rock royally screwed over our lives," she began, "I want the money to go toward starting it up again. I'm sure a lot of kid's lives changed for the better there."

He nodded.

She smiled and fell back asleep, humming This Is Me the whole time.

* * *

Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes, because unlike Mia, I did not go to a boarding school for gifted children.

-Pursuit


	8. The Texts Seemed Fitting

Hey everybody! I CAN'T believe that I've gotten so many reviews on this story, especially during the summer!

Disclaimer: I do not own, I do not want, I will not pretend to because I will be caught!

Warning: After this chapter is five more chapters, which are called (in order): The Non-Bachelorette Party; For Me, Please?; The Wedding Crashers; I Do...; and The Answering Machine, which is the Epilogue and sequel information.

* * *

"Mitchie...." Mia complained. "Why?"

"Why what?" Mitchie asked. Ever since making up from their previous fight, the cousins were on slightly better terms.

"Why do we have to go to get your wedding dress fitted?" Mia asked.

"Because," Mitchie said, weaving in between lanes around the other cars, "my wedding dress will fall off of me if I don't get it fixed."

Mia smiled at her mischievously. "I'm sure Shane would like that." She said, winking.

Mitchie blushed. "For a sixteen-year old, you have a very dirty mind. You're a really odd child."

"Obviously you don't hang out with much sixteen-year olds." Mia said. "I actually have a relatively clean mind, compared to most of them."

Mitchie shook her head. "Here we are. Caitlyn's apartment building."

"Why do all your friends live in apartments? I mean, seriously, there are some rather nice suburbs here." Mia asked.

"I honestly have no clue." Mitchie said. "Maybe they wanted to be closer to work?"

Mia sighed, and walked into the open elevator. "Which floor?"

"Eighth floor." Mitchie replied. Mia hit the button repeatedly. "You know why you're an odd child? You think pressing the elevator door button makes it go faster."

"You know why you're an odd child?" Mia asked. "You think it doesn't."

* * *

Mitchie knocked on Caitlyn's door. "You ready?" She asked, when Caitlyn answered the door.

Caitlyn nodded. "I just can't find my cell phone..."

"It's okay, I have mine." Mia said.

"But does Nate know your number?" Caitlyn asked.

"No..." Mia replied. "Speaking of which, where is Nate?"

"Sleeping? Why?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because I need payback. I scrubbed at my arm for two hours and his stupid message wouldn't come off!" She exclaimed, holding out her Sharpie-colored arm.

"He's in the second room on the left." Caitlyn said, amused. "Will you be needing to borrow a Sharpie, or is there one in that backpack of yours?"

"Don't worry, I've got one." Mia said, disappearing into Nate's room.

"I like your cousin." Caitlyn said, laughing. "She kind of reminds me of, well, me."

Mitchie laughed too. "Tell me about it."

Mia exited the room, laughing. "Let's go."

"Mia," Mitchie began, "what'd you do?"

"Nothing much really, I wrote my number on his arm..." She paused for a second. "Was he planning on going to the beach soon?"

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

Mia smiled. "I may have written some things on his back..."

Caitlyn shook her head, laughing. "Poor Nate. He exhausted himself out from jumping on his bed last night. You really changed him." She paused. "What'd you write on his back?"

Mia shrugged. "Something along the lines of_... Hey, this is Nate from Connect 3, I'm currently busy at the moment, but feel free to phone me_. Then I left his phone number."

Mitchie smiled. "C'mon, we'll be late." She paused for a second. "Wait, how'd you know his number?"

Mia smiled and walked into the now open elevator. "C'mon, we'll be late."

* * *

"This place is creepy." Mia hissed, as they looked around the huge wedding dress shop.

"What's so creepy about it?" Caitlyn asked her.

"Well," Mia said, "think about it. How many of these people end up getting divorced?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You really know how to suck the fun out of everything."

"That's not true!" She exclaimed. "Just take it from someone who has had five stepmoms, weddings are not that fun."

"Five stepmoms?" Caitlyn asked.

"Soon to be six actually, Dad's getting married again while I'm here." Mia replied, shrugging. "Half of the stepmoms haven't actually been that bad."

Mitchie walked up to the desk. "Excuse me? I have an appointment to have my dress fitted."

"Torres?" The receptionist asked, and Mitchie nodded. "Just down that hall there." She said pointing. "Unfortunately, your friends will have to wait outside the door."

"Thanks." Mitchie said. "C'mon, guys." Mitchie said, dragging Mia away from a bride-to-be she was lecturing on the divorce rates in America.

Mia groaned. "I almost had that one!" She complained.

Caitlyn laughed, shaking her head. "That poor girl."

Mitchie stopped right at the Alteration Room door. "Behave." She said.

"Yeah, behave." Caitlyn said to Mia, laughing.

"That means you too, Caitlyn." Mitchie said, disappearing into the room.

* * *

Mia answered her ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

_"Mia..." Nate groaned. "What the hell!"_

She chuckled. "Consider it payback. The stuff on my arm won't come off either."

_He groaned. "Not that... I thought I got really drunk last night or something."_ She giggled. _"Although the stuff on my arm isn't really that great either."_

"I'm guessing you haven't seen the stuff on your back yet?" She asked.

_"What do you mean?"_ She could hear him taking off his shirt. _"WHAT THE HELL MIA?!"_

"Like I said, payback." She said.

_He groaned. "This is really awkward."_

"Why?" She asked innocently.

_"Because I'm totally going to forget about this and go to the beach or something." He said._

"Is that such a bad thing?" She asked. "Maybe you'll finally get a girl. Oh yeah, I'll have to text you. People are giving me funny looks." That part was true, the people beside her and Caitlyn were listening to the conversation, confused.

_"I hate you." He groaned._

"Love you, too." She said, laughing. She noticed Caitlyn gave her a funny look. "What?"

Caitlyn snapped out of it. "Oh, nothing."

Mia smiled as she texted Nate.

**Mia: If you're trying to make Caitlyn jealous by phoning me, it's working.**

_Nate: What?_

**Mia: Remember that vibe I said I got off of you, but wouldn't tell you what it was?**

_Nate: Yeah...?_

**Mia: You totally like Caitlyn!**

_Nate: That's not true! Besides, Caitlyn didn't take her phone!_

**Mia: Excuses, excuses, excuses.**

_Nate: So what's this about you loving me?_

**Mia: Changing the subject, I see. Yeah, well, I love you like SAM loves FREDDIE!**

_Nate: That's not an insult because SEDDIE is so going to happen!_

**Mia: Yeah but they currently hate each other!**

_Nate: iTwins, iReunite With Missy, iKiss...?_

**Mia: Yeah, but... wait. Didn't you give Caitlyn heck for watching WOWP?**

_Nate: iCarly's different._

**Mia: How?**

_Nate: A webshow is so much more believable than wizards. So you're an iCarly fan?_

**Mia: Yes, but I can't believe you are.**

_Nate: Why?_

**Mia: Because you're a twenty-two year-old guy. That's like pedophile-ish.**

_Nate: Excited for iFight Shelby Marx?_

**Mia: Hell yes! August 8th, baby! Oh, got to go, I think Mitchie's finished.**

_Nate: Bye_.

**Mia: Bye pedophile-ish Caitlyn lover!**

_Nate: Mia..._

Mia closed her phone, laughing. "Hey Caitlyn?"

"Yeah?" Caitlyn asked, not looking up from a bridal magazine.

"Next time Nate makes fun of you for watching Wizards of Waverly Place, casually mention iCarly and see what happens."

"Okay?" Caitlyn, asked confused.

She was cut off from asking more when Mitchie came through the door. "How do I look?" She said, twirling.

"You look like a princess." Caitlyn said in awe.

Mia winked at Mitchie. "You look great, but I bet Shane would still like it better if it was off."

Mitchie blushed and Caitlyn frowned. "What?" She asked.

"Ignore my cousin's sick mind." Mitchie said. "Okay, let's pay for this thing and get out of here."

They soon found themselves at the desk, Mitchie paying, and Mia again lecturing brides on divorce rates.

Also once again, Mitchie had to drag Mia away, but this time to the car.

* * *

Caitlyn invited them over to her apartment for lunch.

Mia walked over to Nate at the kitchen counter. "How's the back?"

He glared. "It's been better. I'm seriously thinking of killing you right now." He said, taking a sip of his coke.

She smiled. "Well now you'll really have something to kill me over. I may have casually mentioned your fascination of iCarly to Caitlyn."

Nate did a spit-take, and started chasing her around the room.

"You'll never get me alive!" She called over her shoulder.

Caitlyn and Mitchie sat down, watching them. "Well, glad to see they're getting along well." Mitchie joked.

Caitlyn shrugged. "They _were_ texting each other the whole time you were being fitted. I wonder if they like each other..."

Michie groaned. "Oh god, no. She's only sixteen! He's twenty-two!"

Caitlyn shrugged. "I saw her call him a pedophile a couple of times. I wonder what that was about?" They watched as Nate and Mia collapsed on the couch, tickling each other.

* * *

So this chapter was kind of a filler. I mostly just wanted to strengthen Nate and Mia's odd friendship and make Caitlyn slightly jealous. So If you're wondering about the lack of Jason, Ella and Shane, that's why.

Allusions. Usualy in my chapters I create obvious remarks about other shows, like iCarly or Wizards of Waverly Place. But in this chapter I've created allusions in passing to the Latest Buzz and Total Drama Island. Can anyone guess them? Don't worry, it's not a big deal if you can't.

Next up, The Non-Bachelorette Party!

-Pursuit


	9. The NonBachelorette Party

Hey, hey, hey! Slow down, your reviews are killing me I'm happy-dancing so hard! Don't believe me? Proof, there's practically a hole in my carpet.

Disclaimer: This is the part where FanFiction makes me feel like a total loser that amounts to nothing. Sadly, they would be right. I do not own, I simply borrow, then slowly return.

Also, I'm going camping for the week-end, so I probably won't be able to update until Tuesday, maybe Monday night.

* * *

**The Non-Bachelorette Party**

_(The Next Day- Shane's Apartment)_

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah?" She replied, breaking away from her conversation with Jason.

Caitlyn smiled. "When are you going to have a bachelorette party?"

Mitchie wrinkled her nose. "People still do those?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "I've never exactly been to a wedding before, I don't know how it works." They both glanced at Mia.

Mia noticed and said, "Umm... what?"

"Do people still have bachelorette parties?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh," Mia said, "I get it. You know, I've been to a lot of weddings before, but I've never actually been invited to a bachelorette party. I don't know if the step-moms even had them, and I don't think I would have been invited even if there was one."

Mitchie shrugged. "So should I-" Her face suddenly lit up. "How about I have a Non-Bachelorette party?"

"What?" Nate asked. "How would that work?"

Mitchie shrugged. "Plain and simple, we don't have one, and just hang out here all night. If anyone asks about the party we just tell people some cute little story where Caitlyn got wasted and flirted with one of the male strippers."

Everyone laughed, and Caitlyn blushed. "Why not Nate?" She said. "Why couldn't he get wasted and flirt with the stripper?"

Nate sighed. "I've told you this a million times," he said, "I'm not gay."

"Really?" Mia asked. "You could have fooled us!"

Nate glared at her while everyone laughed. "So we're having the party here?"

Mitchie nodded. "If it's okay with Shane, of course." She said, and he nodded. "Great? How about eight-o-clock-ish?"

She smiled and left, as Caitlyn ushered her out so they could get ready, and made Caitlyn promise to drive Mia home later.

Everyone smiled and relaxed for a bit before jumping up nervously.

"Decorations!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "We need decorations!"

Nate jumped up. "A gift! What the hell are we going to get her?"

Mia frowned, panicked. "What are we going to eat?"

Shane calmed them down. "Nate," he said, "you and Jason are in charge of the gift. Caitlyn, Ella, you take care of decorations." He said, and the turned to Mia. "Can you cook?" He asked.

She nodded. "Three years in culinary arts." Everyone looked at her. "What? Home Ec wasn't hard enough for the students in my school."

Shane nodded. "We'll make the appetizers and stuff." He said. "I _do not_ trust you in the kitchen alone." He turned to everyone. "Everyone meet back here at five to set up. That gives you five hours- go!"

Everyone scrambled out the door except for Shane and Mia, who ran for the kitchen.

* * *

**Nate and Jason-The Gift- 12:42**

"So," Nate said, as he walked with Jason down the crowded streets, "what kind of presents do you buy for a bachelorette party?"

Jason shrugged, and then smiled. "Who said we needed to _buy_ her a gift?"

Nate sighed. "Jason, _we're_ _not making her a birdhouse!_"

Jason sighed. "I'm aware that I'm the only one with a fondness for birds, Nate. I'm not talking about a birdhouse." He said, wiggling his eyebrows mischeivously.

"Then what are you-?" Nate tried to ask, but got cut off when Jason pulled him into a craft store.

"C'mon, Nate!" He said. "Oh and grab that glitter glue, we might need it."

"What do you we need glitter glue for?" Nate asked.

Jason smiled and shook his head. "Oh ye of little faith. Just trust me okay?"

Nate looked scared. "Last time you said that you blew up the kitchen."

Jason frowned. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, I need a new fire extinguisher."

* * *

**Caitlyn and Ella- The Decorations- 1:16**

"Oh Caitlyn! How about this?" Ella asked, from the aisle over in the party suppliers store.

Caitlyn walked over and rolled her eyes. "Ella, we are not getting her a Hannah Montana pinata."

Ella frowned. "But pinatas are fun!"

"For five year-olds maybe." Caitlyn muttered.

"How about these?" Ella said, grabbing something.

Caitlyn closed her eyes. "It better not be streamers or something."

Ella pouted, offended. "No... these are lights." She said, holding the chinese lanterns. "Just think how pretty they would look hung in Shane's apartment with the lights off!"

Caitlyn smiled. "That's the first good idea we had all day." She frowned. "So is the whole thing going to be oriental themed?"

Ella shook her head. "No. Remember those parties we used to have in Mitchie's backyard, years ago?" Caitlyn nodded. Ella shrugged. "I thought we could decorate it like that. Kind of a tribute to the good old days, you know?"

Caitlyn beamed. "Ella, you might have a bright future in party planning!"

Ella blushed, shrugging. "We better call Shane and Mia with the theme, so they can do the food, and Nate and Jason for the gift."

Caitlyn nodded, whipping out her phone. "Good idea."

* * *

**Shane and Mia- The Food- 1:35**

Shane had just got off the phone with Caitlyn. "Okay," he said to Mia, "the theme is the 'Good Old Days'."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Which I weren't around for."

Shane shrugged. "But you must have been to one of her backyard parties."

Mia nodded. "Now I have an idea of the food." She smirked. "Mitchie's going to kill me for this, but we have to make the Torres burger."

Shane smiled. "You know the recipe?" He asked.

She nodded. "I may be a DeLaurette, but I was taught how to make the famous burger." She rummaged around in his fridge. "Looks like you have everything. You make a salad and prepare the dessert, and then when the burgers are in the oven later, we'll make the wings."

They cooked silently for a while, and then turned to talking. "What do you think of Mark?" Shane asked her.

She shrugged. "Well, he's a two-timing, douchbag, idiotic bastard of a guy but deep down I'm sure he's nice-ish."

Shane frowned. "I didn't tell Mitchie he was cheating on her. Should I?" He asked.

"Well," she said, "it could go two ways, 1) she could dump that waste of space or 2) she could totally not believe you and hate you."

Shane groaned. "What am I going to do?"

She shrugged. "I can't tell you because it's not my decision to make, but if it makes you feel better, I wish you were the one marrying Mitchie."

Shane grinned. "Thanks."

* * *

**Nate and Jason- the Gift- 3:57**

"Glitter glue." Jason demanded, making Nate think of a doctor asking for a scalpel.

He handed it over. "It's looking good so far." He said, appreciatively.

Jason grinned in relief. "Really? Are you sure it's not lopsided a little?"

Nate shrugged. "I think it's all in your head. Mitchie's gonna love it."

"I hope so," Jason said, "we did put a lot of effort into it."

Nate nodded. "She will, trust me. It's the perfect gift."

Jason smiled. "I can't believe it fit into Caitlyn's theme perfectly, too. She did call us after we started and everything!"

"I know," Nate said, "we're awesome. Do you know how the others are doing?"

"I think Ella and Caitlyn are almost done," Jason said, "and Mia and Shane have most of the food prepared, it just needs to cook." He glanced at Nate. "Speaking of Mia..."

Nate groaned. "What?"

"Do you like her?" Jason asked. "Ribbon." He asked, holding his hand out.

Nate handing him the ribbon. "I'm not sure," Nate said, answering his question, "everytime someone suspects it, I start to too."

Jaso smiled. "Don't worry about it. It will work out."

"I hope so." Nate muttered.

Jason stood up. "Scissors." He said. When Nate handed them to him he cut the last piece of ribbon and smiled. "Done."

* * *

**Caitlyn and Ella- The Decorations- 4:27**

Caitlyn smiled in relief. "I'm so glad that's all done."

Ella nodded. "Who knew it would be so hard?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "I didn't. Now we have just enough time to be at Shane's for five."

They hopped in Caitlyn's car and made their way to Shane's house.

The decorations rattled in the trunk.

Ella growned. "They better not break or I will have to _kill_."

Caitlyn nodded, agreeing. "That would be a major waste."

Ella quieted for a second. "What do you think about Mitchie getting married?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "I always figured she would be the first out of us to get married but I always thought it would be with Shane."

Ella nodded. "Poor Shane, he was so heartbroken when he found out!"

"He's still heartbroken." Caitlyn said. "I think Mitchie turning up actually made his heart break more, because he can't have her."

Ella sighed. "I wish... I wish we were still at that first summer in Camp Rock with all of us there. We could've done something to make them stay together." She paused. "How did they even get seperated anyway?"

Caitlyn thought for a second. "I don't know the whole story, nobody does, but it had something to do with Shane's cellphone getting stolen on tour and Mitchie moving at the same time."

Ella smiled sadly. "That's why this theme is such a good idea. Maybe Mitchie will realise..."

Caitlyn shook he head sadly. "Don't get your hopes up."

* * *

**Shane and Mia- The Food- 4:52**

"All set." Mia said. "We'll just wait until everyone shows up to start cooking."

Shane nodded. "Are you sure we have enough food?"

She nodded. "More than enough, and if we run out we order pizza."

Shane nodded again and sat down on the couch. "I feel like I should have gotten Mitchie something."

"We are getting Mitchie something." Mia said confused.

Shane shook his head. "No, something just from me. I didn't get her a gift and I'm in love with her."

Mia smiled. "Tell her that."

"What?" Shane asked.

"Instead of a gift, tell her you love her." Mia said.

Shane shook his head. "I can't-"

Mia groaned. "Yes you can! You love her and she loves you!"

The doorbell rang. "That's Nate, Caitlyn, Ella and Jason then." Shane said, answering the door.

Everyone walked in. "Got the gift." Nate said, holding up a gift bag.

"Got the decorations." Ella said, dispalying a lot of shopping bags.

"Food's almost ready," Mia said, "I'll go put it in the oven now."

Everyone else went about setting up the decorations, waiting for Mitchie to come.

* * *

**8:00- Non-Bachelorette Party time**

Mitchie knocked on the door, along with Mia, who had been dropped off by Caitlyn to get ready.

"Close your eyes." Mia said.

Mitchie frowned, but did close her eyes. "What's the surprise?"

Mia laughed. "Just wait," she said as Caitlyn opened the door, "you'll see."

Shane nodded to Mia. "Everything's ready."

Mia nudged Mitchie. "Open your eyes."

Mitchie opened them and stood in shock. They had went to this much trouble for her? She started crying. "It looks like the old days."

Caitlyn smiled. "That was the theme."

Mitchie smiled through her tears. She couldn't believe it. They had recreated one of her old house parties to the last detail. "Thanks you guys."

Nate smiled. "You're already thanking us and you haven't even opened your gift yet." He handed her the gift bag.

She opened her present and felt herself tear up again. Her gift was a beautifully made scrapbook that recounted everything from Camp Rock onward. She sniffled. "Thanks."

Mia laughed. "You know what would stop you from crying? A World-Famous Torres burger!"

Mitchie groaned. "Really? You made those?"

Mia laughed. "It's never a party without the Torres burger!" She said grabbing one.

Mitchie eyed it. "I think I'll pass." She said, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Mitchie smiled. The party had went great, and they had filled Mia in on everything that happened at Camp Rock. They had spent the whole time remembering everything. She noticed the star-struck look on Mia's face that she had had when she wanted to go to Camp Rock.

Caitlyn, Nate, Ella and Jason had already left. Mia and Mitchie has stayed to help Shane clean up.

"So what did you think of the party?" Mia asked her.

"I loved it!" Mitchie said. "It's great because eventually I won't be seeing them often."

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"Well," Mitchie said, "Mark's job makes him move around a lot. We'll probably have to move in a few years."

_Uh oh. _Mia thought. _I'm going to lose my cousin again, and this time, for good._

"Just a second," she told Mitchie, "I have to go ask Shane something." She raced into the kitchen, almost knocking over Shane. "Did you tell her yet?"

"What?" He asked.

"Did you tell Mitchie you love her?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I couldn't-"

She growled. "Well you better, because we're leaving now and the wedding's in two days. It's your last chance."

He sighed. "But Mitchie's happy-"

"Mitchie is most definetly not happy. She's happiest around you guys and she may have to move in a few years. You may never see her again." She said.

Shane's eyes widened. "I might never see her again?"

She nodded. "Now go tell her you love her!"

Shane followed her into the living room, where Mitchie was standing by the door, ready to go.

"Mia, time to go." She said. "Bye Shane."

He nodded and Mia looked pointedly at him. "Mitchie I wanted to tell you that I- I wish you the best of luck."

Mia glared at him, and Mitchie smiled. "Thanks, but you're invited to the wedding anyways. You shouldn't have to wish me luck now." Mia opened the door, racing towards the elevators, while Mitchie slowly walked away.

Shane closed the door and sank down against it. "I wish I could tell you how much I love you Mitch, but I can't ruin your life again, even if it means ruining mine."

* * *

Aww, sad ending. But all is not what it seems...

Next up, For Me, Please?

-Pursuit


	10. For Me, Please?

I'm sort of hurt that you thought I would just leave you hanging like that. I'm sorry if my reviews in response to yours are a little vague, but it's my way of assuring you that the story or plot line will resolve, without giving the story away.

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this fic. I do however own: the cheater, the other woman, the pyscho who happens to be the third part of a love triangle and my favourite person of all, the Plot.

* * *

The following letter was pushed under Shane's door the next morning:

_Hey Shane,_

_It's Mitchie. We need to talk, but I realize that four in the morning probably isn't a good time to start talking. You always did need your beauty sleep._

_I'm about to ask you something important, and I ask that you think about this long and hard._

_Why can't you just tell me you love me to my face?_

_I've heard you say it to Mia, to Jason and to Nate. In fact, I heard you say it last night, when I came back to get my coat. I heard you say that you love me, but you can't tell me because it will ruin my life._

_Bullshit. Don't you realize that you are my life? __I told Caitlyn that Camp Rock was the second best thing that ever happened to me because you were the best thing that ever happened to me._

_I'm about to ask you a huge favour. I'm getting married tomorrow and you're the one walking me down the aisle, because my dad can... no longer walk. _

_That's not the favour though, because you're walking me down the aisle whether you like it or not. I'm asking you to call the wedding off. I won't do it myself, because I'm fricking tired of making decisions. Where do they get me? Almost married to a guy I'm not quite sure if I love._

_It's up to you to do it. Because although I might not love him, Mark's an okay guy, and I know I'll be happy with him. I'm asking you not to do it simply because you care about me, I know that, but because you love me, which I have yet to hear you actually say to me._

_Do it for me, please._

_I love you too Shane, I always have._

_Mitchie_

It was the aforementioned letter, currently situated in Shane's hand, that caused him to doubt every decision he had made in the past two weeks.

He read it over another seven times before coming to a conclusion.

"I love you too Mitchie, and I guess it's time I finally showed you." He whispered.

* * *

Oh, cliffhanger!

Sorry this was such a short chapter, but this how I always felt it would go.

Next up is the Wedding Crashers, which I swear is longer.

Love your crazy insane author,

-Pursuit


	11. The Wedding Crashers

Oh my god, I'm so sorry that this is like two days late. I was really busy with a whole bunch of junk and... yeah.

First, I'm going to address certain... issues that come up in reviews.

**1) Shane Being a Douche and Not Telling Mitchie He Loves Her: **I agree, Shane is being a douche. Anyways, I've hinted many times that I do not like Shane behaving like a douche, and that the story will resolve itself. ;)

**2) The Letter**: For the record, Mia didn't write the letter. She went home and cried herself to sleep because she was that pissed off with Shane. Also, Mitchie never did get her coat back...

**3) You Update Too Slowly!: **Well, excuse me! I'm trying! Ha ha, I kid, I kid. I've never actually planned the whole story out, I mean I know how it's supposed to end and all, but I never planned out what happens in each chapter exactly. So I think about it for a few days, and this chapter took forever!

So yeah. Here's the chapter. **Disclaimer:**I do not own Camp Rock... it would have been more dramatic if I wrote it. And Mitchie would have won Final Jam. And when Brown said "Can you prove you didn't steal the bracelet?" Mitchie would have said, "Can you prove that Tess didn't put it there?". And Shane and Mitchie would have kissed. And Jason would've gotten his birdhouse, at Shane's expense. Oh, and Shane would've clued in earlier that Mitchiewas the girl with the voice. Wait... then it would have been boring. Screw that.

* * *

**The Day of The Wedding**

***Dun, dun, dun!**

**Cut it out, Mia!**

**God! Live a little Nate!*******

* * *

**Shane, Nate and Mia**

"Shane... Shane? Shane! Jesus, wake up already!"

Shane jerked up, so that he was sitting on his bed. "What?"

Nate sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's the day of the wedding!"

Mia walked in just as Shane crashed onto the bed. "Nice going Nate... you made him faint!"

"It was not my fault!" Nate protested. "Help me wake him up!"

Mia shrugged and grabbed a glass of water off Shane's nightstand, throwing it on him.

Shane startled again, yelling, "Fine, Brown! I'll get up!"

Mia raised her eyebrow at Nate. He sighed and said, "I have no idea."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, sleepy-headed Dream Crusher, time to get and get ready for Mitchie's wedding!"

Nate rolled his eyes, this time at Mia. "You've got five minutes."

"Okay..." Shane said groggily, pulling a suit out of his closet and stuff from his drawers. He paused. "Wait... how did you get in?"

Mia laughed, throwing a set of keys at him, "Next time, try not to hide them under the mat. That's so obvious."

* * *

**Mitchie and Caitlyn**

"Oh my god! What if the caterer doesn't show?" Mitchie exclaimed, pacing across the waiting room.

"Calm down, Mitchie!" Caitlyn said, sighing.

"But Caitlyn! What if..."

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed, groaning.

"What if he doesn't show?" Mitchie said anyways.

"Then I'll beat the douche bag senseless. I have your back." Caitlyn said. "Besides, I doubt he'd miss his own wedding."

Mitchie stiffened. "I-I..." She paused. _I meant, what if Shane doesn't show?_

"Everything's gonna be okay!" Caitlyn reassured Mitchie for the 17th time that hour. (No lie, she'd been counting.)

"But what if-"

"Mitchie, I swear if you say 'What if?' one more time I'll kill you. Got that?"

Mitchie nodded. "Thanks for putting up with me." She paused, adding "And being my bridesmaid."

Caitlyn shrugged. "No problem. Besides," she said, "Who else could pull off this dress?" She finished, posing.

Mitchie giggled. "Tyra would be proud."

"Damn right, Tyra'd be proud! She's got nothing on me!" Caitlyn said, giggling also.

Mitchie finally stopped giggling enough to actually get out, "No, really, thanks for everything_._ Especially for being my best friend."

* * *

**Shane, Nate and Mia **

"Where is it exactly?" Shane asked, while weaving through traffic.

Nate stared at the map from the passenger's seat. (He had won the coin toss for shotgun.) "Take a right... here!" He exclaimed, pointing at the road ahead.

Mia sighed, leaning over from the back seat to fiddle with the radio. She paused and frowned at a song. "Who sings this?"

Nate shrugged. "Those Disney stars..." He trailed off, adding, "The Jones Brothers I think they're called."

"The Jones Brothers?" Mia said, scrunching up her nose. "That sounds wrong, but I think it's close. Anyways, listen, they sound sort of like you guys used to."

Nate paused. "I guess... but we were _so_ much better."

Mia scoffed. "Jealous, much?"

Nate scoffed, mocking her. "Right, much?"

Shane sighed. "Annoying, much?"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Why didn't Jason and Ella come with us?" She asked.

Shane shrugged. "Not enough room in my car."

Mia shrugged. "Maybe it's time to get a mini-van."

"Trade my convertible in for a Mom-mobile? No way!" Shane exclaimed.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Honestly Shane... what's going to happen if you have kids?"

Shane shrugged. "They'll fit in the trunk." He said, waving it off.

Nate and Mia stared at him in shock. "Remind me to never let you babysit my kids." Nate said.

Shane sighed. "It was a joke!"

Mia rolled her eyes. "That wasn't funny, Shane." She turned to Nate. "What kind of girl would have kids with you?"

Nate glared at her, blushing. "I-"

Shane sighed. "Stop fighting. Thanks to you two, I just missed my turn."

* * *

**Mitchie and Caitlyn**

"Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes?" Caitlyn replied.

"Can you see who's here yet?" Mitchie asked, shakily.

Caitlyn nodded and left the room. She came back, smiling. "Jason, Ella, Nate, Mia and Shane just arrived." Caitlyn frowned. "Speaking of Mia, why isn't she a bridesmaid?"

Mitchie shrugged. "She had the worst fear of being up in front of an audience. Once she was playing a tree in the school play, and she totally fainted in the middle of the performance."

Caitlyn smiled. "Poor girl."

Mitchie shook her head. "She got over it, but she still hates large crowds."

Caitlyn smirked. "Do you want to see everybody?"

Mitchie nodded. "Send them in." She paused.

"Okay." Caitlyn replied. "Requests to go first?"

"Not really." Mitchie said. "Let them decide... or better yet, send them in at the same time."

Caitlyn smiled, shutting the door behind her. "Time to see Mitchie." She said to her friends.

"Ohmigod!" Jason shouted, hopping up and down.

Caitlyn smiled. "Just in that room." She said, pointing to the door she had just come out of.

Shane hung back, uncertainly. "I'll talk to her later, okay?"

Caitlyn nodded, as everyone else walked in, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**With Mitchie**

"Hi Mitchie!" Jason chirped. "You nervous?"

Mitchie chuckled. "Yeah, is it showing?"

Nate scrunched up his eyes. "Well... you are shaking a lot."

"Oh." Mitchie said, staring down at her shaking hands. "I hadn't noticed."

Mia laughed. "Calm down. Everything's okay. It's not like your going to trip or forget your vows or-"

"Thanks Mia." Mitchie said. "I get it."

"Don't worry." Jason said, smiling. "Mark's a lucky guy."

"Awe, thanks Jase." Mitchie said, pulling him into a hug.

"You're welcome." Jason replied, breaking up the hug.

"You excited?" Ella asked her.

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't know Ella... I just feel numb."

Mia laughed. "I'm sure it's just wedding jitters or something."

Mitchie frowned, looking at Mia. "Why are you dressed like you're going to a funeral?" She asked, noting her all-black ensemble.

Mia smiled wickedly. "It is a funeral, isn't it? This is the day where everyone's dreams die."

* * *

**With Shane**

Shane wandered around the lobby, chatting with guests, answering their questions.

"Sir?" A man said, wheeling up to him in a wheelchair.

"Yes?" Shane asked. "Can I help you?"

"Yes..." The man said, "you can call off this ridiculous wedding."

"I'm n-not qu-quite sure I can do that, sir." Shane replied, stuttering.

The older man sighed. "It was worth a shot." He paused. "Are you a friend of Mitchie?"

Shane nodded. "Yes."

The man laughed. "So you do know my daughter!"

Shane looked shocked. "So you're her dad?"

"The one and only!" The man said, proudly. "I bet you're wondering why I asked you to call off the wedding, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah." Shane replied.

"Once upon a time," Mitchie's father began, "there was this place called Camp Rock. My daughter wanted to go to Camp Rock, but we couldn't afford it. So my wife, Theresa, got a job as a cook there to fulfil Mitchie's dream." He paused, smiling fondly. "And then, my daughter met this boy named Shane Gray, who she thought was a huge jerk."

Shane coughed. "And then?"

Mitchie's dad smiled. "And then, she fell in love with him." He paused. "But I'm sure she's told you this, right, young man?"

Shane made a strangled sound in his throat. "I have to go." He said, leaving.

"Steve!" Mitchie's dad heard his wife, Theresa, call. "Oh there you are! What have you been doing?"

He smiled. "Oh, nothing much. Just talking to that boy over there." He said, pointing at Shane's retreating figure.

Theresa squinted. "Oh Steve! That was Shane Gray, the boy Mitchie used to date!"

"Really? I had no idea." He said, hiding his smile.

* * *

**With Caitlyn**

Caitlyn had wandered off to talk to the minister, to make sure everything was alright. "So we're ready?" She asked.

The minister nodded. "As soon as the guests come in, we can get started."

Caitlyn smiled. "That's relief. So about an hour then?"

"Sounds about right." The minister replied. "By the time the guests get settled and everything's set up it'll be about an hour."

"I have one last question..." Caitlyn said. "Where's the part in the wedding where you can object?"

The minister sighed. "People really do not want these two to get married, don't they?"

Caitlyn frowned. "Um... what?"

"Fifteen people have already asked me that today." He said, sighing. "Most recently the blonde woman over there." He said, gesturing at a woman standing by an arrangement of flowers.

The woman glanced up at Caitlyn. "Caitlyn?"

"Tess?" Caitlyn asked, incredulously.

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time.

Caitlyn scoffed. "I'm the bridesmaid. What are _you_ doing here?"

Tess sighed. "Relax, Caitlyn. I just thought you and Mitchie had lost contact, don't get all defensive."

"Fine." Caitlyn mumbled. "But honestly what-"

Tess rolled her eyes. "I'm a friend of the groom's."

Caitlyn's eyes widened. "So that son of a bitch was three-timing? That dirty, cheap, douche-y-"

"No," Tess replied, "we're just friends. I'm assuming you mean Kate?" Caitlyn nodded. "Oh Kate's here, too." Tess continued.

"Could this get any worse?" Caitlyn groaned.

Tess frowned. "I'm insulted, Caitlyn. You of all people should know I'm the worst there is."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "So, why are you going to object?"

Tess glanced around, then muttered. "Because, even though Mark's my friend, Mitchie deserves more. She deserves Shane."

Caitlyn smiled. "I see you gave up on Shane?"

Tess smirked. "Oh, I never really liked Shane. It was just fun to annoy you and Mitchie."

Caitlyn walked away, frowning, until she found Nate. "Guess what?"

"What?" He asked.

"Tess and Kate are here." She fumed.

Nate looked at her in shock. "They crashed the wedding?"

"I guess." Caitlynreplied. "Who's with Mitchie now?" She asked.

"Shane just went in there." Nate said.

Caitlyn frowned at the clock on the wall facing her. "Well they better work out their issues quickly, because this show starts in fifteen minutes."

* * *

**Shane and Mitchie**

Shane walked in quietly, slowing closing the door. "Hi, Mitchie."

She jumped. "You scared me, Shane!" She exclaimed, running up for a hug. "I thought you weren't going to show."

He smiled sadly. "Do you really think I was going to miss your wedding?"

"So I take it you want me to get married to Mark?" She asked.

"I never said that." Shane said.

She smiled. "So what are you saying?"

"Well," he replied, "right now I'm saying you look very beautiful, Mitch."

She blushed. "Thanks."

They sat awkwardly for a while before Mitchie spoke up. "So, are you here to admit you love me, or are you leaving me hanging?"

Shane chuckled. "I took me a while to decide."

She groaned. "Oh, just tell me already!"

He laughed. "Mitchie, I-"

Caitlyn popped in the room then. "Mitchie, Shane, time to rock and roll! Let's go!"

Mitchie sighed. "C'mon Shane, you have to give me away."

Shane sighed. _I don't want to give you away. I want to keep you._

* * *

Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!

I was true to my word, this one is considerably longer than the last chapter.

-Pursuit


	12. I Do

Me: Hey guys! How's it a-going? Here's the second-last chapter of this story. Wow, putting it in words like that made me realize this is almost over... excuse me while I go sit in the corner and cry.

Mitchie: But wait! What about the sequel?

Me: Oh yeah... I'm such an idiot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. I do however own the very...annoying...plot. Yes, I've thrown one too many cliffhangers at you, haven't I?

* * *

**Wedding Day Cont'd**

Mitchie gripped Shane's hand tightly as they slowly made their way down the aisle. "Shane..." She whispered.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"What was your answer?" She asked.

He paused, missing his chance, as they had reached the end of the aisle.

Mitchie smiled sadly. "So this is it?"

Shane nodded, letting out a strangled, "This is it."

Mitchie smiled. "Thanks. For everything."

He let her go, smiling sadly. "No, thanks." He made his way to the back, while Mitchie hesitantly stepped up to the front.

The Minister cleared his throat. "We are here to celibrate the matrimony of Mark Bradshaw and Michelle Torres..."

Shane didn't hear a thing after that, he had already walked through the huge double doors of the hall.

* * *

Shane paced through the foyer, muttering to himself.

Nate ran after him. "What the hell's your problem, man?"

"What?" Shane asked, not knowing Nate had followed him.

"You know what." Nate spat. "You ran out of Mitchie's wedding."

Shane grimaced. "I wasn't wanted."

"Jesus." Nate muttered. "Mitchie wanted you! Maybe if you had figured that out sooner she wouldn't be getting married to another guy!"

"Well what am I supposed to do Nate?" Shane asked, exasperated.

"Get in that fricking room and object, goddammit!" Nate cried.

"I can't do that." Shane said quietly. "I can't ruin-"

"Her life?" Nate finished for him. "Why are you so obsessive about that? You know what? You're ruining her life by letting her marry Mark."

"I promised myself I wouldn't object. It's better that way." Shane said.

Nate groaned in frustration. "Fine! Screw your fucking life over then! I don't know why I even try!" He said, storming back into the hall.

Shane sighed, following after him unnoticed, quietly slipping through the doors.

* * *

"Mark do you take Michelle to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister droned. Note to self, Caitlyn thought, book a better minister for the next wedding. If there _is_ a next one...

"I do." He said, gazing at Mitchie.

The minister nodded. "Michelle, do you take Mark to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The audience, If you could call it that, tensed in their seats. They were moments away from objecting.

_'C'mon Mitch, he's totally cheating on you! How'd you miss that?'_ Caitlyn thought.

_'I have to object Mitchie because you getting married would crush Shane, and I don't want to sound selfish here, but I don't want to hear him whine the rest of his life.'_ Nate mentally screamed_._

_'Mitchie, you can't do this, this is way too simple a ceremony! I mean, come on, it wouldn't be that bad if it was a little more extravagant!'_ Ella thought_. 'Oh, and Shane loves you. That could be important.'_

Mia simply smirked._'I know you'll do the right thing, Mitchie. Dump that bastard on his ass!'_

Tess rolled her eyes_. 'Seriously people, if I know anything it's that Mitchie and Shane were made for each other, and they're practically Disney-esque. Plus, the guy always falls for the shy girl in the end. Now can we hurry it up people, I've got a shiatsu at 2!'_

Kate simply repeated,_ 'Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it...'_ in her head.

And Jason? Well Jason was humming the My Little Pony theme song in his head. Don't ask,_ I_ don't even know, and I'm telling this story.

"I..." Mitchie said, nervously looking around. She locked eyes with Shane, who was still standing by the doors.

He nodded, smiling at her, before mouthing-

She smiled back, tears running from her eyes. "I... can't. I'm sorry I just can't." She rushed down the aisle, the double doors swung behind her.

* * *

"Mitchie, Mitchie!" Caitlyn called, searching for Mitchie, finally finding her in the waiting room. "Ohmigod! You said- ohmigod- yes!" She said cheering.

Nate walked in behind her chuckling. "Thank god. Now I don't have to listen to Shane's whining! Yes!"

Mitchie glared at him, as Mia, Jason and Ella walked in. "Well I'm not too happy that my best friends didn't tell me my fiance was _cheating on me_!" She said, whacking Nate across the face.

"How did you-" Everyone exclaimed, _but _Mia.

Mia blushed. "I _may_ have told her before the wedding started."

"Well at least she was honest!" Mitchie said. "You guys almost let me marry some cheater!" She said, punching Nate for emphasis.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better," Jason said, "everyone was going to object anyway."

Mitchie smiled. "Really?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Fifteen people asked the minister when to object."

Mitchie frowned. "Where's Shane?"

Ella shrugged. "I think he went outside-"

Mitchie rushed out of the room.

"-but I'm not sure." She finished.

* * *

Mitchie rushed towards the exit when she bumped into a familiar figure. "Tess? What are you doing here?"

Tess brushed herself off, ignoring Mitchie's comment and saying, "Well, I guess this is where I congratulate you for getting the guy. Oh and next time, I expect an invite. I hate crashing weddings, it makes me feel so tacky. Oops, gotta run! My shiatsu is in a half hour! Kiss Kiss!" She said, rushing off.

Mitchie stood there, temporarily dazed, from her conversation with Tess. She shrugged rushing towards the exit, and running out the doors.

She found him sitting on the steps. "Hey." She said. "Leaving so soon?"

He chuckled. "Wedding receptions aren't my thing."

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly Shane Gray, you mean to tell me you left and didn't hear me object?"

He broke out into a goofy grin. "What?"

She laughed. "Today just wasn't my day to be married."

"Well," Shane said, still smiling, "today was definitely my day."

She smiled. "Shane?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"In response to what you mouthed to me earlier-" She began.

His face fell into a frown. "Now don't get angry..."

She rolled her eyes, grinning. "Why would I be angry?" She said. "I love you too."

He grinned at her, pulling her in for a long-awaited kiss.

* * *

So there's the end of of my 'baby'. Man, I've really watched this this thing grow. Sigh.

So anyways, in a week I'll be posting another chapter, the epilogue/sequel information. (Which hopefully you'll read..?)

Love,

-Pursuit


	13. The Answering Machine

Hey everybody! I'm back with the epilogue/sequel info thingy. Sorry, for the wait, I just got back from vacation!

So.... here it is.

**Cliffhanger-Smitchie-SlowUpdates-Naitlyn?-CrazyCousins-Scrapbooks-Birdhouses-Jason!(AndElla)-Shiatsu-Wedding-WhatHappenedToMark?-Starbucks-TheOtherProducers-**

The Answering Machine

_Hi, this is Caitlyn. I cannot be reached at the moment, because I'm probably busy at some stupid wedding, so leave me a message after the beep! _

_Caitlyn! Seriously? It's my phone too! Jesus. Hi this is Nate. Caitlyn thought it would be funny to leave me out of the message._

_But Nate, you have like no friends, who's going to leave you a message?_

_Ahh! Just leave a message at the beep, kay?_

_BEEP!_

_Old Message 1, April 17th, 12:53 PM_

Hey, this is Mia! Real cute message you guys.

Anyways, just calling to say good luck with the movie Cait and Nate, oh that rhymes! That's so cool how you're names rhyme like-

Seriously, though, I miss you guys so much! I can't believe my dad made me go back home for some bonding time with the new stepmom. Grr. She's a total b-

Oh... hey Clara! What, you heard? Oh, don't cry! I'm sorry! God.

Uh, gotta go guys. Love ya!

* * *

_Old Message 2, April 20th, 2:53 Am_

Hey Caitlyn! It's me Mitchie. I know it's like super late and all, but we just wanted to say hi from the Carribean. What? Somebody had to use the trip tickets from the honeymoon.

**It was kinda awkward though when we walked in and everything was covered in rose petals and the lights were dimmed.**

Yeah Shane, it was kinda awkward, but it _is _called the honeymoon suite.

**Oh yeah...**

Seriously Cait, I gave up Mark for him?

**Hey!**

I'm just kidding Shane! Bye Cait! Love ya! As for Nate... I'm still mad at you. Almost let me marry that cheater... So bye!

* * *

_Old Message 3, April 21th, 3:36 PM_

Hey Nate! It's Jason! Did I leave my jacket there yesterday? Because I've looked everywhere for it... I even checked the dishwasher because that's where we found it last time. Oh and happy April Fools Day!

**Um, Jason honey... April Fools Day was like 3 weeks ago.**

What? The calendar lies! Lies I tell you! So, yeah, don't bother looking for my coat. Was it really three weeks ago? Bye!

* * *

_New Message 1, April 25th, 2:30 PM_

Hello, this is Mr. DeLaurette from Disney Studios. I think you might have met my daughter Mia...

Anyways, we just called to say that we're ready to begin casting.

We think we might have found the perfect boys to play Shane, Nate and Jason though.

They're all singers and- get this- they're these three brothers who play in this band called the-

_END OF MESSAGES_

**Regrets-Pinatas-DinnerInvitations-SongBook-TheFamousTorresBurger-Tess?-TruthOrDare,Anyone?-Texting-Nate,ThePedophile-BirdWhistle-WhoKnewJasonCouldFight?-Love-**

So there you have it. The End.

The first three messages were to let you know what the others were up to. Sorry, I couldn't resist sending Shane and Mitchie on a "honeymoon." If you're confused, in Mitchie's message Shane's the bold print, and in Jason's message Ella's the bold print.

Sequel Info Time! Stop... it's Hammer Time! (Couldn't help myself...)

The sequel is going to follow all the characters (including Mia and Tess... and who knows Peggy might appear too) as they cast the actors, and film and produce the movie.

That's what the fourth message was about. Now who do you think I casted as Connect Three? Surely not "The Jones Brothers"! (My Oh-so-clever way of gettig around "JONAS")

PM me for more information and tell me what you want to see in the sequel!

I'll probably post it September 14th, because that's almost exactly two weeks from now.

Love form the author that's super awkward at explaining sequel info,

-Pursuit


End file.
